Astrid Struck
by Cornys
Summary: Hiccup finds that he is unable to express his feelings to Astrid after he nearly lost his life. Only to complicate things more a new queen dragon threatens the human-dragon bond and turns the dragons against the humans once more. "T" Rated. R&R.
1. Cat got your Tongue?

**_Astrid Struck_**

**Chapter 1  
Cat got your Tongue?**

In the days that followed the release of the dragons I realized that the life I'd learned to enjoy, despite all of its downfalls, was gone. No longer was I able to spend time alone with only my own mind to consult as everybody wanted to bond with me now and get to know me better. Initially it was a rush, but after the first three or four days I realized how much it wore on me mentally. In the middle of the night I was not able to sleep as my mind fought to function and analyze all of the day's interactions like it would have in the days before my fame. That constant interaction with people drained all of my mental strength.

Physically, I was still that same old weakling. Unable to hold my weight against anybody, I would be teased by even the older men still. I vowed to bulk-up though, if for nothing else it would be for my own peace of mind. Of course Toothless would stick-up for me if I had needed it, but I would not always be able to depend upon him in a time of crisis.

Only to add to my woes, the one thing that I wanted to do was obtain some time alone with Astrid. It was that one thing that was so desirable to obtain that seemed to be the simplest, but with my disposition nothing to do with a girl is as simple as it would seem.

* * *

Morning broke upon the city of Berk. Tents and shiny stone buildings stood out among the various rising smoke drifts that remained from the night before. The sun shone brightly through the windows into the dimly light houses awaking even the deepest of sleepers by now as roosters sung their usual hymns into the gentle wind as it caressed the city in its kind touch on its way onto the mainland miles away.

In the sky dragons flew around like vultures upon a dead animal, but these birds were flying for only the experience to share with their new found human companions rather than to eat decaying carcasses. The very same human beings that they would have tried to kill less than twenty four hours prior were now their closest of allies in this world.

There were no repairs left to be made to the city as all had been done in the previous two nights by the assigned construction workers who'd been forced to stay at home at all times in any conditions. All the animals were in their places and none were dead or missing. At last peace had come to the city of Berk, for now anyhow.

"Wha-hoo," Hiccup burst out delightfully upon taking to the sky upon Toothless's back.

"Hey, dragon master," Snotlout addressed Hiccup with a smile as he dove down to he and Toothless's level to converse more appropriately with him.

"Morning, Snotlout," he beamed despite his apathy of company.

"Dude, I was wondering if you had any tips about how to keep my dragon from going to the bathroom in the middle of the night. If he doesn't stop doing it soon I may have to send him out of the house over the night time."

"Uh, no, you'll have to figure that one out on your own, sorry."

"Oh, ok, Hiccup, well, I guess I'll be seeing you around," he replied disappointedly taking away from him.

Looking up towards the heavens Hiccup's heart welled up into his larynx and forced the words he had in his mind from ever being uttered. While Hiccup stared dumbfoundedly at the bright tan bottom of the Deadly Nadder, Toothless decided that they were going to go up to their level. With Hiccup temporarily non-responsive the tandem was severed and Toothless struggled to do the work upon his own.

Toothless brushed up against the dragon's tail with his face while upon his uncontrolled ascent, and the Deadly Nadder looked down to the ground to see what was going on.

Hiccup allowed his eyes to wonder to places that they shouldn't briefly as she leaned forward to see what was going on below before turning back and seeing Hiccup and Toothless there beside her.

"Oh, gosh Hiccup! Don't do that!"

"Oh, sorry," he replied softly.

"You're alright I guess, just don't do it again. How's that new leg of yours doing?"

It was only his second day with the inhuman leg substitute, and he still couldn't function outside of the saddle with it. "Well, it's, um, alright I guess. I haven't fallen on it today yet."

"You have just woke-up," Astrid giggled looking back at the source of a loud whooshing sound that was associated with the rapid displacement of air.

Hiccup turned around cautiously in his saddle being careful as to not fall from this great height.

"Hiccup, my boy, good morning! You get a good night's rest?" asked his dad coming up from behind him on an orange colored deadly nadder.

"Well, I guess so," Hiccup replied hesitantly in disbelief that his father had come to make peace with a dragon this quickly.

"Good, good," he returned looking from Hiccup to Astrid. "You want to come to the town meeting later this afternoon, Hiccup? I think that it is time that you become a full-fledged man and the final rite of passage is the inclusion in town meetings."

"Well, dad, I guess I would like to. I don't see why not."

"That's my boy! We will need your direct assistance tonight as the topic will concern you tonight. We need to decide what we are to do about the dragons here in the town. Their presence presents many problems in addition of their benefits. I'm sure that you can understand."

"Um, yeah, sure, dad, I'll be there right at dark."

"Good, my boy is finally turning into a great man isn't he, Astrid?"

"Yes, I believe so," Astrid smirked at him.

"Well, I got to take care of some business. I'll talk to you latter son."

"Later, dad," replied Hiccup watching his father as he moved away from him.

Hiccup turned back to Astrid and met her gaze. Nobody was around for this brief second making it the perfect time for Hiccup to confess his feelings. There were millions of things that he wanted to say to her. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. He wanted to tell her everything that he felt about her. He wanted to tell her exactly how he felt, exactly what he wanted to do with his life, everything, but in the end it all was lost into his gut where it never escaped.

"Astrid and Hiccup sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," came a chorus from above as a two headed green mass zoomed across the front of the couple.

"Idiots," Astrid called after them from her dragon's back shaking her head.

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed looking down at them briefly, then back up at her. Once again nothing came from his mouth despite of how much he'd desired to allow it to flow out. He couldn't simply ask her to go with him to the wilderness to find a few dragons that could be mastered, he couldn't tell her what he felt about her, he couldn't tell her anything. It drove him almost to the point of insanity.

Astrid glanced back over at Hiccup from the corner of her eye, "Hiccup, do you want to go on a ride?" she asked.

"Um, sure," he replied shyly, thankful that she'd went ahead and made a move since he evidently couldn't even render a full sentence to her.

* * *

A giant beast flew across the vast, untamed ocean with the morning sun at its back. Wind lashed through its face as it raced towards the place where her instinct told her to go: The Island of Berk. Dragons could not survive without a queen, and they were going to get one. From her birth she was trained a call that meant she was to return to this location.

Having hatched and grown to a full size before being sent to the mainland it appeared that the island would remain peaceful to the current queen and this specimen would be allowed to go off and conquer its land of choice. The chances of that happening were now for not. Some sort of trouble had befallen the dragon race there and now it was this dragon that left the hope for the future of Burk's dragon race.

* * *

Astrid led the way over top of the trees away from the city. The forest below sprung with life beneath them as it all scattered at the sight of the dragons above. In the distance the trees reached an end and a thin blue strip separated the tree line from the horizon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Astrid commented looking across her shoulder and over to Hiccup.

"Yeah," Hiccup returned smiling. As much as he wanted to say that it wasn't as beautiful as what she was he couldn't bring it into himself.

Maybe he was doomed to this silence in her presence. Perhaps he was not supposed to be with Astrid in the first place. Only the gods knew that, but he was almost certain that he was condoned to this silence for the rest of his life. It would be such an agonizing death to be so close to the one he desired the most only to be denied by his own bashfulness.

He vowed that he would not live this way. He was going to change something. He had to.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading. As a decently experienced writer in the "Spyro the Dragon" video game category I decided to take on this endeavor. I do not expect quite as large of an audience here with me being foreign and all, but reviews are highly appreciated and criticism is highly valued._

_Thanks for your review in advance, and I hope you'll be back for the next chapter later on this week._

**_Special thanks to TwinTrouble (Twin2) for returning me some excelent feedback as well as to "Took-Baggins" who did it through P.M. (I'd rather it be in a review, but it really doesn't matter to me). This is now the best work I'm currently capale of. I will get better as I get the newer information down and I can work on other things that I need to fix. Go ahead and tell me everything that is wrong so that I can try and fix it though._**

**_See my Profile Page for further update information (near the top of the page)_**

_Without you none of this is possible,  
Cornys_

_(Text last updated: 5-11-10 17:54 EST.)_


	2. The First Meeting

_**Astrid Struck**_

**Chapter 2  
The First Meeting**

Astrid and Hiccup descended gracefully onto the mossy ocean front shoreline and observed the majestic oceanfront as it stretched out endlessly before their eyes. "It's beautiful," Hiccup commented looking into the unremitting waves of water as they came crashing in upon the shoreline one at a time for all of eternity.

"It is," Astrid replied, overwhelmed by the sight of an unintruded ocean line view for the first time in her life. Sure, she'd been on the dock before, but never had she experienced anything quite like this beside the boy she hoped to spend the rest of her life with.

Astrid turned her eyes slowly over towards Hiccup hoping as to get a quick peek at him before he lost his undivided interest in the ocean view. She met his body and stared at him sinfully for a moment before she noticed his eyes beginning to turn off into her direction.

Collectively, she returned her vision to the ocean and acted as though she was mesmerized by it while still retaining view of Hiccup from the corner of her eye. She casually rearranged herself upon her dragon while making sure that her armor plated skirt was forced up slightly to show just a slight bit more of her upper legs to Hiccup.

She watched as he moved his eyes about her thinking that she was oblivious to his actions and she worked hard to keep a straight face. He was cute, adorable and he had a kind heart. A little bit shy with words at times, but sometimes that would be a welcome change from the everyday life of a Viking.

Suddenly, Astrid's dragon shifted uneasily beneath her and she stroked her hand soothingly across its back while whispering into its ear. Her dragon slowly began to settle down though it refused to rest its legs from their trembling.

"She's afraid of something here, Astrid," Hiccup calmly explained as he surveyed her dragon with wonder, and Astrid herself secretly from moment to moment.

Astrid looked down at her ride, "Calm down, Fire Ball, there's nothing to be afraid of girl."

Toothless shook wildly beneath Hiccup nearly scaring him off of him and showing both of the humans that something was going on other than just a case of the jitters.

"Astrid, I think we had better get out of here, I think something is going on with the dragons." Hiccup said nervously as he looked around for any signs of danger that he could spot in vain.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Astrid replied taking to the air on her _Fire Ball, _and flying away as quickly as she possibly could.

Toothless and Hiccup weren't far behind them.

* * *

That night the bright embers from the fire pot in Burk's center pub shone brightly as the men stood around the table where Hiccup and his father sat. Astrid stood apart from the discussion in the shadows entirely uninvolved in the events and decisions that were to be made at this important council. None of Hiccup's class mates were anywhere to be found, with her secret exception, in the assembled mass as this right had not been bestowed upon them yet. As special as this honor felt he felt lonely in this gathering without a familiar face there by his side.

The small sounds of restless dragons echoed throughout the room and reminded the men of their new companions' presence as the meeting that would decide so much about their future was set to begin. "Men, thanks to the efforts of Hiccup, we are now able to live our nights in peace," announced Stoick to the assembled mass in the bar signaling the beginning of the meeting.

The room burst into cheers and applause in Hiccup's recognition, "Who would h'v' thought that this klutz would solve this whole problem!" somebody yelled towards the back of the room.

Everybody burst into excitement anew with laughter at the reality they were now living where Hiccup was not only a functioning member of society, but a rather important authority.

"However," Stoick broadcasted quickly quieting down the rowdy crowd, "there are some among us who do not believe we should be in connection with these beasts. I believe that this shall be left to the decision of the population. This is one of the many reasons that I have called for this meeting. There shall be a brief discussion period before the vote and decision will be reached.

"This time will begin now," he announced placing his large hand around the seemingly small circumference of an hour glass and flipping it upside down allowing the sand held inside to plummet to the opposite chamber.

Instantaneously the hall erupted in discussion as the men walked about from one to the other casually discussing their opinions and their points of view on the matter. They sipped from their beer mugs and a few even toasted to one another despite the matter at hand.

Their discussions were vitally important to the future of the town and the decision was impending and ominously near.

* * *

Land slowly came into view from the massive dragon's vantage point high up in the sky just below the clouds. The sun had fallen below the sea and its light was no longer of assistance to the highly developed eyes of the "Monstrous Nightmare". Shades of light blue and green showed the locations of things around her in the dead of the night where other beasts would not have been able to see at all.

Hearing waves crashing her she looked down expecting to see a meal only to find waves working their way around a narrowly submerged island. Outraged by her hunger she launched a fire ball into the nighttime sky. Hunger wore at the beast as it neared the island that its instinctive pull brought it to.

An innocent island as it appeared from the distance the beast thought that it would be a welcoming and peaceful home for the rest of its life. What little bit she remembered about the place from her childhood was all pleasant. Yes, this was going to be a very luxurious place for a dragon to live.

* * *

The final grains of sand slipped through the top of the hour glass and silently fell to the bottom compartment announcing the expiration of the discussion period. "Alright, men, that is it, times up," Stoick screamed over top of the roaring noise of his fellow Vikings, "Have we reached a decision or must a vote be taken?"

A few rumblings ran through the men but nobody spoke up loud enough for the entire assembly to hear. Hiccup's dad whispered a few choice words to himself before he turned his head back to his people. "Since we never can come to a decision like an ordinary people can I guess we are going to have to take a vote now and waste more of our paper. Gobber, get the paper and pens I guess, we're going to do this the hard way."

Gobber disappeared into a shadow momentarily and then reappeared holding in hand a massive roll of brown stained paper with a handful of sharp pointed sticks. Ink bottles were placed sporadically about upon each of the tables so that everybody would not have trouble finding one to dip their pen in.

Small sheets of paper were ripped off and handed to each of the members in attendance along with a pen to a few of the men that they were to share with those around them. Hiccup was given his tear of paper and his father was handed a pen which he dipped in the ink bottle and wrote "Ye" on his paper before he handed it to his son.

"Ye, that means yes, as in the dragons are allowed to stay, right, dad," Hiccup asked reassuredly.

"Yeah, son," he replied.

Hiccup nodded to his father in acknowledgement and quickly wrote "Yes" on his paper before placing the writing utensil down on the table.

"The vote is cast," Stoick told his people as he folded his ballot in half, "Gobber, can you collect them?"

The vote was cast and the decision was made as to which course of action the town was to take, either way though the decision would directly cost some of the villagers their lives.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to all who answered my call for help on this fan fiction. I finally am writing as well as what I had been before I'd began to hurry my writing. Chapter one has entirely been done over and it reads a lot better than what it did before._

_For up-to-date update information you can check out my profile page. Currently I plan for the next update on this work to come late next weekend or Monday. Hopefully this has fixed the problems in my writing as I have struggled with problems ever since last November. It's back to where it was, but I will accept all of the help with my writing skills that I can get._

_As always thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed._

_**I look forward to your review.**_

_Without you none of this is possible,  
Cornys_

_Personal Notes: First chapter that reads on the 10__th__ grade reading level._

_Reading Level: 10.1  
Reading Ease Rating: 65.5_


	3. Decision Time

**_Astrid Struck_**

**Chapter 3  
Decision Time**

Goober collected each delicate-ink stained piece of paper into his large hands and set the stack down upon the table before Stoick. Nearly a hundred thin films of folded paper sat like a pile of dung upon the table begging somebody to count them out and reveal the results.

Hiccup looked into his father's eyes as he stared at the pile of ballots before him regrettably, "Can't we just decide something for once without all of this?" he whispered.

Seeing that nobody was going to take action upon the ballots Hiccup reached over in front of his father and took the pile off of his hands. Immediately he began announcing the vote, "Yes: 1, Yes: 2, No: 1 Yes: 3, No: 2…"

Astrid's mouth dropped to the floor as her love proceeded to count the votes with an unfaltering precision that she had never seen before. The pieces of paper were pulled from his left hand and transferred into his right where they stayed for a second before being turned back down to the table.

She glared into his eyes in the dull twilight of the fire light room and dreamed about him care freely. She returned herself to that evening with him on the back of Toothless when she had begun to loose herself to him. She returned to herself the feeling of Hiccup's back muscles her chest and the excitement that the wildly beautiful ride upon the dragon's back had been.

She imagined another darkly light room deep in the future with him fast asleep holding her in his arms while she slowly fell victim to the same tiredness. She imagined the feeling of his chest and arms as they encased her in place blissfully. She saw him upon her dragon's back while he held onto her for his life just as she had him on Toothless.

During training she would have killed herself to have been thinking these thoughts, but now she could see the kindheartedness within him that all of the other boys were missing. She saw that he had a vision of a future that was better than that of the one they were living, full of peace and lacking of war. Even knowing that such a dream was impossible to achieve, she couldn't help but love him for it.

While thinking of this untold dream that Hiccup had for this world she was instantly reminded of the importance of events happening in the moment.

"Yes: 57, Yes: 58, No: 42," he announced to the mass of skin and armor around him as it continually absorbed the results as they were put out.

The stack steadfastly approached its end and only a few votes remained in the decision that would alter the course of Burk's history. "Yes: 65, No: 55 No:56, Yes: 66, No: 57, Yes: 67," announced Hiccup as he scanned the only piece of paper remaining in his left hand and relocated it to his right hand. Taking up the edges of the paper he revealed the internal writing and read its contents aloud for all to hear, "No: 58."

The crowd around him stood in anticipation of the final results that were not immediately forthcoming. Silence enveloped the hall as they all stared at Hiccup expecting something more.

"Final Results," he started hoping that this was what they were in search of and with a quick scan of the faces he decided that this was such, "No: 58, Yes: 67"

The Vikings shifted uneasily as they absorbed the full implications of the decision into their minds slowly. They would not be allowed much a period of thought though as a shout came out from somewhere in the back, "This will be the end of our civilization!"

Stoick burst onto his feet and bore a hole in the wall where the exclamation of opinion had come from. "Who is it that wishes to threaten the decision and the rules of the land!" he demanded of the multitudes as he pulled his lips back to show a slight portion of his teeth.

"I do!" one announced drawing himself through the bramble of metal and flesh eventually reaching the center table where he stared Stoick down from point blank range.

"Windfall, you have two options here, either you lose your life, or you are banished! There are no other options!"

The man coiled up and threw his Viking helmet to the ground where it left a dent in the wooden floor boards. "I'm not going to stay here just to see everybody else get eaten by those monstrous beasts! Nice knowin' all of you!"

The crowed parted allowing the enraged man through the circle without hindrance. Windfall clutched the doorknob into his hand and threw it towards the wall on his way out of town. "You'll come to you senses soon enough!" he shouted through the external walls in one last statement of rage.

* * *

The stars shone dully onto the nighttime city scape as Hiccup arrived at his house's front door with Toothless directly at his one side and Astrid at his other. "Well, I guess that this is the end of the road," Hiccup sadly said to Astrid giving her a slight gleam.

"I guess so," came the reply as she glanced around the city street in attempt to avoid Hiccup's eyes, "may I come in briefly?"

Now she gazed Hiccup in the eyes. Hiccup realized just how serious she was about this, and thanked the gods that she was because he wasn't going to be making any moves on her it would seem.

Hiccup held the door against the external wall of the house and nodded at Astrid in acknowledgment to her preposition. Astrid put foot before foot and traversed the doorway into the home before Hiccup followed behind her and closed the door eliminating almost all of the star light and shutting Toothless out for the night.

Removing his mother's breast plate helmet, he grabbed a box from the side wall of it and fiddled around with the papery edges. He eventually found the place where it folded over top of itself and began to peel the small protective flap back from the rest of the container.

As he did this he heard a small squeal and then the squeak of friction upon the floor as something hit the ground with a soft "thud".

Hiccup rushed himself into the contents of the package and stroked a thin rod from it upon the reverse side of the container. The room was instantly bathed in a soft orange fire light that radiated from the wooden stick in Hiccup's hand. Hiccup turned his attention immediately to Astrid who was lying hung over to top of a chair with her feet off of the ground and her face on the turf.

Her armor skirt was hanging around her torso where it revealed her body form from the abdomen and down only covered by a thin layer of under clothes. Hiccup reveled in the sight of her perfectly rounded gluts as they flexed and brought her back up right.

The skirt fell back over the spectacle and Hiccup's face burst into a red tint as blood slipped from the capillaries in his face and pooled up at the surface. He desired to see more, but of course he wasn't going to ask to see her again. In fact, he decided that he was too shy to even ask her if he could see her house, let alone her body.

He placed the slight wooden stick into a waxy tower and the room burst into light anew. He braced himself for a moment before he turned back around to the beauty behind him and hoped that his embarrassment had been erased from his face.

However, upon meeting Astrid's glance he found that her face was also burnt in red coloring. "I'm sorry," she explained, "I really, didn't mean to do that."

"It's alright," he said, "I actually liked it,"

He couldn't believe that he had just said that. It was as though he had just spoken without even thinking about what he was saying and how it was to be received by her. He wanted to take it back, but he knew that it was too late for that now.

She walked up to him slowly, swaying her hips from side to side and moving her hands across the bottom of her dress as she began to extend her lips towards his. Hiccup instinctively leaned into it and closed his eyes as his body trembled with uncontrollable excitement in the heat of the moment.

Suddenly something hit him hard upon the cheek, "That's for looking," Astrid exclaimed.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you have enjoyed. Notice that the "T" rating still stands so know that I have nothing in the way of lemons planned for the future of this story though it may read like an "M" rated Fic. I'm getting everything that I can out of this "T" rating to date. I'm about to end this type of stuff and set this little plot a side into a sub-plot. It will not go away none-the-less._

_For you people who have helped with my writing, I'm sure that there's something I've reverted to because it feels like something is wrong again, even though the product is much better than before still. Thanks as always for your help. Don't even think about being soft!_

_Thanks for reading and don't be the least bit shy to leave a review even if it is just something simple like "I read it" or something like that. That's what drives my writing more than anything._

_Hope to see you back for more of the same within the week,  
Cornys_


	4. Arrival

**_Astrid Struck_**

**Chapter 4  
Arrival**

Astrid padded down the shadowy dirt walkways towards her home. Outside of most of the homes she passed by a bright fire illuminated the external walls and near-by pathway blissfully. It was this same exact scene that she had been living with her entire life, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Somewhere deep within her she even regretted their friendship with the dragons; even as peaceful as the town was, there still wasn't quite the same excitement that there always had been. No longer were there the long, anxious nights awaiting for the screams, no more fighting for life and limb, no more prestige in fighting, nothing. It was a rather dull life now, and she knew that the others found it to be the same just by the looks they carried around Burk.

At last she reached a home without a fire raging before it, and, pulling her hands from her side, she pulled upon the knob opening the large wooden plank revealing a tranquil emptiness; she absolutely hated it. She hadn't a family to converse with after the long days, nobody to share her dreams, her aspirations, her successes, her failures, anything, just her and the ice cold walls.

Astrid sighed as she proceeded to enter the blindingly dark chamber. Setting her battle ax down onto an invisible table, she pulled her head band off and ran her fingers through her hair un-matting it from her scalp. She cautiously reached her hand over top of her battle ax and patted around the wooden tabletop until she struck something slightly softer than the monotone cut of lumber. Feeling the difference she was looking for, she collapsed her hand around the object and ran her fingers across its edge in search of something upon it that was of unusual consistency.

Finding her femalely longer fingernails beginning to tear through the edge of the fragile bag, she pulled back and allowed the gentler palm of her index finger to lift up the protruding flap of paper.

She dragged the flap of parchment back and delved her hand into the invisible contents of the packet and, grabbing a single thin strip of a rough substance, she stroked it forcibly across her metal skirt.

The room was immediately consumed in the soft glow that was emitted from the top of this small wooden stick. The orange stained straw insulation of the walls shined the brightest with the lower places upon the floor and wall receiving little to no light remaining in almost absolute obscurity. She rushed over to the wall and set the glowing wonder into a cloth wick; then, she raced across and did the same on the opposite side of the room before extinguishing the original blaze.

The room now light, she tossed the miniscule stick outside.

She yawned as the day's events weighed upon her restless body in the deep nighttime. The great Viking admitted her defeat and began to unclip the small pins beneath her stripped shirt on each side. Then she reached her hand up towards the steel plates and dismounted them from her individually and placed them with her already rested battle ax. Then, she proceeded pull her metal armored skirt to the ground slowly, careful as to not strike her hand upon any of the sharp barbs.

Having removed all of her uncomfortable battle armor she put on a loosely fitting pair of pants before proceeding to settle down into her solidly brown hued bed. She gently placed her head down onto her pillow and awaited sleep to roll over her body.

* * *

Hiccup suddenly snapped awake to the shrieking of human voice that echoed throughout the city outside. "We're under attack!" somebody yelled fearfully as they raced by Hiccup's house onto the rest of the city.

Hiccup felt his tired limbs begin to find the energy to function beyond their full capacity as he shot up from his soft bed onto the stiff floor of his darkened home. Glancing out the window Hiccup finds the entire city yellowed by the massive amount of fire's light that slowly dropped down lower and lower upon the city landscape.

He rotated his feet to face the outside door and as quickly as his wooden appendage could carry him he proceeded through the opening prepared to destroy whatever it was that was attacking. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught the glimpse of a large black dragon that stood looking into the sky with a fearful look upon its face. Instinctively he froze and reached down for any battle equipment that he had, he had none. He froze out of fear as the dragon slowly began to move towards him, its teeth were sharp and its talons were sharper. He was sure that he was going to die right there, but suddenly it was halted by a snap that came from behind him.

Hiccup's memory was rapidly returned to him as the last few days of events were pushed back into his mind through the adrenaline. He sprinted over the where his friend was and cut the thick rope that confined him to his portion of the building.

He grabbed a hold of the side of Toothless with his natural foot and then vaulted up onto to the back of him before pulling on his friend's neck sending the pair into the sky. As they climbed up into the lofty expanses of the nighttime sky he began to find that the fires raged over the entire city and threatened to engulf the entirety of their island civilization.

In the distance a large group of barely visible splotches flew away from the city to the opposite side of the island where nobody had ever placed foot. Upon the ground the people raced about to find sufficient supplies of water to fight the fires. The screams of women as they fled their burning homes and the angry calls of Vikings who had lost their loved one's lives in the anonymous attack upon the city filled the air making it nearly unbearable to hear.

Hiccup contemplated going after the distant blobs, as he was almost sure that they were the culprits, but looking at the shear distance he decided the better of it.

In the small sea-side ocean village the people stormed about in search of the attackers, in search of water, in search of loved ones, but only water was able to be found. A group of women ran up from the ocean side docks carrying massive wooden pails of water that moistened the ground as they passed by. "Over here!" somebody yelled pointing toward a massive inferno near the base of a house.

A few women broke-up from the pack and positioned themselves to toss their bucket loads onto the small blaze. A few seconds later the small blaze emitted its final brief rays of light before blinking out of existence and leaving only the darkened wood back ground.

It was the beginning of a long night for Hiccup, little did he know what was about to unfold before his eyes.

A door to a house near-by suddenly burst open and a brightly glowing outline came out from it with flailing arms and legs. It rolled upon the ground as though to expel the massive blaze from its body, but it was to no avail. Hiccup gasped as he beheld the scene helplessly from the back of Toothless.

A woman bolted over to the thing and dumped a bucket of water onto it, killing the flames.

The woman kneeled down over top of the gasping body gently with large, still fearful eyes, "Astrid, are you alright?"

* * *

_A/N: Ok, now I know something is wrong with my writing. Can somebody help me out again with a highly critical review, because I need one again badly. Something is changing in my writing again and I just can't grasp what it is exactly._

_Yes, there was only 1 line of dialogue in that whole chapter lol._

_Hope to hear from you soon,  
Cornys_


	5. Destruction

**_Astrid Struck_**

**Chapter 5  
Destruction**

Hiccup glanced down at the formerly beautiful woman as she cried beneath his noes knowing that she was in terrible pain, and that he couldn't do anything about it. Around them the fires still blazed out of control as pieces of wood and ash fell to the ground around their position in the center of the walkway. Astrid's home was nothing but a raging hot orange and yellow ball of fire in a group of such houses. The resident's only hope of survival was that they were already out of them.

Footsteps slowly progressed towards Hiccup's back, and he knew that more help would soon be on the way as it would be hard to miss the group sitting there on the ground. The woman who had put the fire out stood up and made sure that this man saw to Astrid rather than going on without.

"Sir, sir, we need some help over here!" she said desperately bring him over top of the tattered body of Astrid.

His massive body nearly blocked Hiccup's view from his disparate friend.

The man pulled up from Astrid's body and looked from Hiccup to the woman regrettably, "I'm going to go and get help. You stay here, Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded and the think man trotted off around the corner in search of some sort of help.

Astrid looked helplessly up to Hiccup and considered his eyes. There they sat powerless to the situations that unfolded around them.

She reached her hand towards Hiccup's that sat at his side, and he clinched the unaffected palm of her hand while holding his reassuring gaze into her eyes. "Hiccup," she gasped shallowly, "We, mustn't associate ourselves with those monstrosities, they are nothing but anguish."

"I, I'll try my best he choked not knowing what these things were.

"Hiccup," called somebody from behind him suddenly, "You must go to the town center with your father immediately!"

Hiccup gently set Astrid's hand to the ground, mouthed "Sorry" into to her eyes, then turned towards the man with tears trickling down his cheek, "Alright, I'm coming."

* * *

Hiccup pushed the door open before him revealing a candle light room half full of big men. "You still have your dragon?" somebody asked him as he walked by them to the center table.

"Yeah," he waivered, suddenly remembering that he was the only one to tie a dragon up outside of the building.

The room suddenly burst into a state of conversation.

"Enough," Stoick silenced them as Hiccup took his newfound seat beside of him. "Now, it's almost morning and we've got to get this done quickly or else we will not be able to save any buildings. This must be quick guys, no voting this time."

"Aye," the mass replied.

"First off, where are the dragons?"

"Gone!" Somebody yelled from the back rows in much the same manner that it had happened just a few hours before.

"They torched the city!" somebody exclaimed, "I saw it as I went home. Their shadows hovered overhead, and then they came down and burnt it all to the ground."

Stoick put his dropped his head slightly and shook it, "Anybody else witness this?"

Many choruses of "I" came up in the room.

"As much as I hate to say this, I must once again declare a war upon all dragons effective immediately,"

Hiccup realized the danger that Toothless was in and burst through the doorway, nearly falling down upon his wooden leg as he reached his companion and mounted his back. "Take off, Toothless!" he screamed to him as he pulled up on his back and adjusted the tail flange accordingly.

Looking back Hiccup saw people gush out from the doors of the town hall. "Hiccup!" his father's deep voice called towards his desperately as the burning city slowly got smaller and smaller behind him.

* * *

We landed upon an out-standing ledge of bright green moss that over hung a grand face of rock. Falling off of the edge would assure a swift death among the many different plants and trees that completed the bottom of the cliff. The sound of animals' hoots, hollers, and screams echoed up from below making it seem as though the whole world was pitted against the bonding of man and dragon.

I moved my leg slowly off from Toothless's side and gently lowered myself down to the ground where the thin fibers of the moss tickled my feet forcing a smile. My whole body trembled as I assessed the situation Toothless and I had found ourselves in once more. The world truly was against the relationship between man and dragon, and it was quick to remind me of that with a flash of lighting.

Pure white light cloaked everything close to our location momentarily before the ground shook and my ears were submerged in a massive "BOOM!"

Toothless bounded from the front of the ledge towards the base of the cliff where he buried his face into the stone. My ear's rung a high pitched squeal in response to the sudden shock of the sound.

Small drops of water began to pelt my face as well as my body and a wall of wind struck me back relentlessly. I decided that I could not stand any longer with these conditions so I dropped back to the base of the cliff and curled up next to Toothless where I wept.

I didn't know what I was going to do with my life now that I had thrown everything away just for this crazy dragon that I loved so much. Moments earlier everything seemed as though everything was going to work out just fine with my life, but now nothing seemed right except my being with toothless. Astrid's situation still puzzled the back of my mind as well, and that thought too scared me.

I suddenly realized that she'd told me not to associate myself with the things that had attacked the city. Now that I was curled up with one saving its life, I feared that she would disown me, and nothing was going to lull me into sleep now. Having been shown the best of life in Berk with the townspeople, now, I longed for that life once more. It was beginning to drive me crazy, but it had just begun.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry that this is rushed, but I hope that this has turned out alright anyhow. If you see any problems please let me know so that I can fix them._

_Thanks for reading, and I hope to hear from you soon,_  
_Cornys_


	6. Regret and Discovery

**_Astrid Struck_**

**Chapter 6  
Regret and Discovery**

The daybreak brought low hanging clouds down onto the pair's place of rest before either of them had even thought about rising for the morning sun. Meanwhile, Hooting and hollering echoed up from the forest below, but neither of them stirred from their slumber as the long night's pains were relieved from their bodies. Slowly the wasted night of rest was taken aback by their sleeping into daytime.

Somewhere off in the distance, oblivious to Hiccup and Toothless's sleeping consciousness, large wings displaced large amounts of air sending out a massive "whooshing" sound into the forest below him. Thousands of different, smaller wings beat in unison around it obediently as they progressed further and further in towards the center of the island. The procession paraded over their location and the loud noise caused Hiccup to turn over, but nothing more as they moved on closer to the town of Burk.

Below, the loud tromping of human feet knocked down the think forest under growth as it progressed towards the beast's direction. The sound of metal on tree bark, and feet tromping against the ground, coupled with the snapping of tree limbs shook Toothless from his bed.

He glanced around uncomfortably, and considered the vast collection of white nothingness around him. Looking around rapidly in a panicky manner he turned to Hiccup's side and, reaching his nose down, he nuzzled his nose into Hiccup's chest.

Hiccup slowly rolled over onto his side and continued in his sleep until Toothless glanced him harder with his nose and jolted him into alertness, "What,"

Toothless looked around helplessly as to tell his human companion the extent of his worries, but received nothing in the way of response. The dragon gazed into the human's eyes as to question his sanity in such a situation. Hiccup simply laughed at Toothless as he struggled to convey to the human what it was that troubled him.

Hiccup patted him on the nose and smiled as him reassuredly, "It's alright, Toothless, it's just a morning fog, nothing to be afraid of."

Toothless seemed to understand, and was calm until a foreign voice rang out from below, "Hello!"

Hiccup immediately began to tip-toe back away from the voice for to him it seemed so familiar, and reminded him of the ghost of a past he had. He yearned to go to it and reverse all that he'd done, but he couldn't, and he knew that it would be dangerous to do so.

"Who is it up there," it asked, "Whoever it is, I need your help; the dragons are going to attack Burk one last time, and there may only be one way to stop them. If you and your dragon can get me to the city we can stop all of this."

"It's all a ploy," Hiccup whispered under his breath knowin that the towns people were probably going to try and track him down, but then, how'd they get here in just one night without their dragons? Then, he remembered the man who had been exiled from town, and wondered if he knew something that nobody else did. If he was right, everybody could be in danger!

The decision at hand lingered in the forefront of his mind, and he didn't know what he should do. Even if he got to the city in time they probably wouldn't believe him, especially since he'd be coming with an exile. There was nothing he could do even if the dragons were going to destroy Burk.

Toothless got up from his position and got to the end of the mossy platform, before looking back at his human companion helplessly.

Hiccup suddenly realized what he meant, and decided that maybe, this was the best course of action, after all he was already technically dead. He limped forward on his wooden leg and neared Toothless's side where he stalled out. Below he could see nothing, above he could see nothing, and beyond the rock face and the ledge, there was nothing but white mist.

Hiccup climbed up onto his friend's back and felt his way into the home made saddle. His foot slid effortlessly into the tail flange manipulator as he considered the short flight that stood before them. Through a maze of limbs, leaves, and trees without much of a warning they would have to progress to reach the prophet of sorts that had found them.

Toothless jumped from the moss face and proximately spread his wings to slow their fall. Hiccup jolted his leg to put the tail flange into the appropriate position as he looked down anxiously towards any on coming threats. He didn't have to wait long before a brown projection cropped up directly in front of them. Toothless instinctually shifted his wings and with Hiccup's help they avoided it entirely.

Hiccup dropped his foot back in to the gliding placement just as a large green mass appeared before them. Toothless flapped his right wing and sent them to the side as Hiccup stalled out not knowing what to do. Toothless's tail slapped hard against the mass and they rotated around face-first to the ground.

Hiccup gripped Toothless as hard as he could and attempted nervously to put the flange in the correct location. A limb passed by directly to their right hand side and Hiccup's foot nearly slipped from the boot. He began to panic, but then suddenly the thick mist disappeared allowing them to see the rest of the obstacles before them: nothing.

Below there was a man, standing alone in a grove of low lying plants, who looked at the pair as they descended upon his location recklessly.

Toothless projected his wings and allowed himself to begin to glide from the steep fall; Hiccup did his part easily as his adrenaline levels dropped. As the ground reached them from below, Toothless flapped his wings to pad the jolt of landing, and in a matter of seconds afterwards they made contact with it.

The man looked at them with a big smile, "Well, I guess we're both going back to Burk, eh?"

* * *

Wow, I got busy this week, and am having troubles writing on top of it. Hopefully I'll shake it off soon. Please point out any problems that you find, and I hope to hear from you soon. I'm sure that there are problems here some place.

Thanks for reading,  
Cornys


	7. Exile

**_Astrid Struck_**

**Chapter 7  
Exile**

When the group arrived at Burk, the city was already engulfed by flames, and surrounded by dragons. A large plume of smoke rose into the nighttime air with only the moon as a background. Screams could be heard from their short distance out, along with battle cries and the roars or dragons.

Everything had been so perfect for Hiccup the last evening, but now it seemed that entire world as he knew it was going to go up into flames. Astrid was probably dead, the town probably hated him for bringing the dragon's into their town and now this entire island civilization looked as though it was about to vanquished by flames.

"Land at city hall," Windfall, the man who had been banished, ordered them.

"Ok,"

Toothless maneuvered between two dragons as they did air stunts in avoidance of glowing orange balls that ascended towards them from below. The city was already burnt black in many places and just being close to Burk they could feel the heat that escaped from it. Even in the nighttime everything was cast into a slightly orange light as the energy of the flames scattered all throughout the city and the surrounding area. From inside of the town it would seem as though the entire world was on fire, but for Hiccup, it might as well have been.

Burning buildings whooshed by at Toothless's wing tips rapidly as men looked up and wondered which side that they were on, powerless, most of them, to stop them either way. Even from his dragons back it all looked so familiar, the buildings, the people, he knew everything, but yet it seemed for foreign still. He felt as though he no longer belonged, and that he was already banished. In fact nothing of the like was official, but Toothless was.

What if when they landed they killed Toothless?

"Right here, boy," guided Hiccup from his companion's back as they neared the center of town.

Fire scorched the entire city center, and was almost entirely gone, with the exception of the town center pub, and that would be the last thing to go with all of the people protecting it. Hiccup and Windfall got up from Toothless, and began to progress towards the town center as to offer their assistance. Outside a guard caught their image, though, and turned towards them with sword drawn readily.

"Drop all of your weapons!" he ordered them.

Windfall reached into his waist and produced a sword which he allowed to drop to the ground obediently.

The guard considered them, "Is that it?"

"That's all that I carry, Dawes, you know that."

"I have to make sure before I arrest you for returning to town," said the guard as he progressed towards the three outcasts, "Hiccup, you may do as you please, but your dragon still is no longer allowed in town."

"Go on, get out of here!" Windfall ordered them as he realized order would not be shaken in any instance here, "save what it is that you love most!"

Hiccup shook his head, because what he loved the most wanted him to abandon the thing that he loved secondarily, and to save his secondary love he had to abandon everything that had abandoned it. Then again his love may not even be alive at the moment, leaving his dragon to go with his girl could leave him with neither. He hadn't a clue as to what to do, and he hadn't the time to decide.

"Hiccup, you cannot leave with your monster without being banished from the city the same as Windfall was, as this would be disobedience to the town's decisions. If you should go and then return you would be executed just the same."

"Go, Hiccup, there is nothing left for you and your dragon here, go on."

Hiccup looked around the city and found that there was nobody in the area with the exception of them, he watched as every last building in the town was dissolved by the flames birthed of dragon's mouth. This dragon was different though, and he had to save him, if only for his loyalty. If Toothless was gone, what was there to live for should he find Astrid had died?

He leapt onto Toothless's back and pulled up on his neck telling him that he was in a hurry. Toothless understood and burst into the sky instantly leaving everything below them. Looking down he saw Windfall smiling up, and a sword pointed into the air towards him saying, "Don't come back"

Windfall must have had a change in perspective too, but he was to be executed now, for trying to save them all from this attack nonetheless. Hiccup slowed down and changed direction rapidly forcing Hiccup to adjust the tail flange and waking him from his daze.

"What is it, Toothless?" he asked the dragon.

Toothless simply nodded into the air directly above where there was a large orange mass larger than the city its self almost. Each of the pair gazed up to it in awe and fear. The last one of these things had nearly killed the both of them, and taken Hiccup's leg in the process. If it was to be alive on the island though, nothing would ever be peaceful again, and they weren't about to let this happen.

Below everything was burning, everything was being slowly destroyed. The fire from the city had spread to the surrounding grasslands and, in the dryness of the season, was beginning to burn the outlaying forest. People and dragons alike were dying at alarming rates as Hiccup and Toothless flew over all of it.

Hiccup was about to pull on Toothless's reigns and engage into battle with the Monstrous Nightmare when a cry came up from the ground below, "Hiccup!"

"Astrid?"

* * *

_A/N: Well only 1 or 2 more chapters are remaining, and I hope that you all have enjoyed. This will be my first and last venture into the section, but that isn't set in stone as I may be persuaded to return if there are enough reviews for this ad the next chapters._

_Thanks for reading as always, without you, the reader, none of this is possible._

_Hope to hear from you soon,  
Cornys_


	8. Monstrous Nightmare

**_Astrid Struck_**

**Chapter 8  
Monstrous Nightmare**

I looked down at the center of the street where a beautiful face surrounded by burning buildings and franticly scarring people looked up at me lovingly. Tear nearly burst forth from my eyes instantly as I realized that she was still alive, and that realization made me feel as though the entire world had been returned to me. Maybe it wasn't in the same shape as what I'd like for it to be, but it was still seemed ok.

She nodded to me with a smile upon her face and a tear in her eyes, but she pointed up beyond me desperately. I nodded to her without looking up in acknowledgement, and she waved me one to fight it. Apparently she didn't have anything against my being with Toothless.

Above me the giant orange apparition that shone through the nighttime's obscurity flashed in and out from the clouds. I knew that what me and Toothless were about to embark in one of the most dangerous things that we'd ever done once again. No more would I allow the dragons to be slaved around by their queens, and no longer would my people have to defend Burk from their attacks. Never again would I allow blood to stain the pathways of Burk, and no longer could I allow death to prevail in this continuous cycle of survival.

Toothless seemed to read my thoughts and immediately launched himself towards the Monstrous Nightmare with teeth showing, and claws extended. Taking one last look down at Astrid and Burk for inspiration I clinched my hands around Toothless in preparation for the battle. I moved the flange into a climbing position and awaited Toothless to indicate which direction we should take next.

Some odd kind of dragon whooshed by in front of us and Toothless unleashed a large column of nightfury energy that exploded all of the internal organs into a shower for the two of us. Red liquid blurred my vision and my whole body was suddenly dampened by this dragons remains. Never having experienced such gore on a personal level my stomach purged everything that was left within my bows through my stomach violently.

There was no time to revel in the victory though as the Monstrous Nightmare suddenly took notice of our progress and faced towards us. It glared at us out of the corner of its eye casually as though we were no threat to it, or that it didn't exactly know what we were doing. Toothless didn't know what it was thinking exactly, but he did know what to do to it.

Flapped his wings violently towards the beast and I felt something begin to be summoned from deep within his stomach as it gurgled about beneath me. I guessed that it was Nightfury, but I didn't recall this happening before the first use of it, however this was the second shot, and would be harder to summon fourth. I was proved to be correct as he launched it directly into the massive dragon's side.

Here the hide was bent in and turned into a bright blue color before the entirety of the shot was absorbed. I prayed that the beast would fall from the sky then, but my prayers would not be answered in the best of manners. Later I'd realize how good of a thing it was that this wasn't the case.

My dragon turned his wings into a right rolling angle and I copied this sending us into a perfect roll that puled upon the loose skin on my face throwing it to the outer side of my face. My guts dropped towards Toothless's back as he turned on his side for the roll and my butt began to feel pain from the sudden force. Fortunately, it was over quickly and we were heading behind the beast.

It roared its disapproval of the attack and whirled around to face us head on once again; this time we found ourselves in the center of its eye sight. Toothless faulted for a moment as a claw whooshed across his face causing him to be thrown to the side and pouring blood from his face.

I gasped as I feared for his life, and then realized that I would go down with him doubling my fear, but I didn't have time to ponder it as Toothless made a quick maneuver to avoid its reach. This younger version of the former dragon we'd fought had a lot more maneuverability I noticed. She wasn't as fat anyhow.

I tapped my companion on the head and pointed out to our enemy's side pointing out a point that it appeared he wouldn't be able to defend. Toothless moved his head up then down, but proceeded to fly directly towards the thing's face. I watched as in a slow motion two claws raced towards our location with sharp claws faced towards us. Toothless to noticed, but did nothing and I nearly fainted upon the back of Toothless as they came towards us.

I could feel the dimensions of my body begin to tingle with fear as adrenaline attempted to spew out of my body entirely to avoid its own demise only to be denied by my skin. I knew that toothless knew what he was doing, though I wasn't sure why he was doing it.

The glossy sharpness of the dragons dewclaws neared my companion's sides and I knew that my body was about to take a great tumble to the Earth thousands of feet below. The last thing I thought about before I closed my eyes was how all of the other dragons had abandoned their owners much the same as what had happened on my own home front with our dragons.

Perhaps he was abandoning me much the same as I could have him in our encounter with the security guard. Maybe I should have listened to Astrid all along and given up on these dragons, they were nothing more than bad luck and death for our entire race.

I was sure my life wouldn't last long enough to regret any of it anyhow.

* * *

_A/N: Well, only one chapter remaining and only I know how it's going to end. If you'd like to guess how it's going to end send me that in a review, and you may suddenly pick up a new reader. As you know my fan fiction career is winding to a close and me the novelist has more time than me the fan fiction writer, so I'm looking for material to read come the end of this month._

_Thanks for reading, without you none of this is possible,  
Cornys_


	9. The End

**_Astrid Struck_**

**Chapter 9  
The End**

At the last second Toothless pulled up and avoided the shiny tip of the dragon's talon entirely. Now its entire stomach was open to attack, which Toothless took full advantage of and tore a few deep gashes in the tough under belly of the giant. Why had I doubted Toothless any ways?

The entire body of the thing burst into flames however and we were forced to descend quickly below it. The flange at Toothless's rear end didn't seem to have the desired effect, so I looked back as we twirled out of control to the burnt remains of it. Directly behind it the Monstrous Nightmare descended towards us.

Streams of blood ran from its stomach and raced past myself and Toothless's face, and I realized that the wounds would likely be fatal. I only had to repair the flange and save our lives.

Crawling back Toothless as quickly as I could I tore off a sleeve of my shirt and made my way back to it. The heat of the beast behind us made it nearly unbearable to continue forward, but in search of my life I did.

My face felt as though it was slowly being turned into a mushy mask rather than my natural skin, and I feared that I'd burst into flames if I got any closer as I arrived at the very end of Toothless's tail. Working quickly, I took the detached piece of cloth and wrapped one end around the containing lower bracket. I then took it up to the upper and pulled it tight in the center.

I looked down and saw the city quickly approaching and I knew that there was no avoiding it for the either of us. Buildings and streets drew ever closer us, and I had to finish this now.

I saw faces looking up at us from below fearfully as we fell directly towards them. Some ran, others knew there wasn't much of a change to get out of the way and stood still hoping and praying.

Instantly returning to my work and tightening my grip on Toothless's thin tail, I pulled the longest end of the cloth towards the opposite. Looping one I threaded the other threw it and instantly turned away to alter the lever into the correct position: down.

Finding a building directly at Toothless's face I grabbed onto his side with my hands and jumped forward with my feet towards the lever as it hung over the edge of his side. Falling below him back I knew that I would not be able to make the jump, but what else was I to do. Even if I did hit it we may not be able to avoid the collision anyways.

Beginning to see the bottom of his stomach I reach my right hand out towards the loop of a lever. My fingers and everything yearned for it hopefully, and at the very tip of my longest finger I felt the metal make contact. I latched on and pulled it down.

The twirling stopped and we began to level out forcing my finger to strain at the holding of my entire weight. I saw the giant dragon behind me strike the ground violently sending masonry and dust everywhere in the darkened nighttime city scape.

It was likely dead, but I realized that I had lost connection with the flange sending me spinning to the ground. Buildings raced past me on each side and the ground neared ever so quickly, and I knew that there was likely no escape from the fate that had been given me.

My feet struck the ground first and their joins were forced up into my pelvis before I was vaulted back up into the air violently in a cycle motion and landed on my heals stopping my forward momentum. Flopping to the ground one last time with my face I felt the pain that enveloped my body for the first time in full with a subsiding amount of adrenaline.

My leg felt as though it has been sliced into thousands of pieces and my entire body felt as though It had been landed upon by a giant boulder.

I would not have to live with it very long though, as everything went dark.

* * *

Astrid raced over to Hiccup's side and assessed the wounds that had been inflicted all over his body. His eyes were closed and blood oozed freely from his leg where the bone has snapped out. He was still alive anyhow.

He dropped herself down onto him and pressed down upon his leg just above where it was open. "You're going to be ok, Hiccup." She told herself reassuringly as she considered his face.

She leaned towards him and placed her lips onto his, and then kissed him. Blood taste filled her mouth, but she didn't care at the time.

People arrived there soon after and began to tend to his leg with her still applying pressure until somebody took charge and took him away. Only then did Astrid allow herself to cry.

Hopefully he would survive, but either way he'd never be able to walk again. Hopefully for Astrid's sake he'd find a reason to continue on with life.

Thankfully, he did.

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's it. I really didn't have the time to write this chapter, but I did it. Please review and if you catch any problems please let me know about it._

_Thanks,  
Cornys_


End file.
